peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel On TV
Related article: Peel On Radio A preliminary attempt to list TV programmes featuring Peel in some way, put together from assorted online sources. At the moment, the main ones used are the BFI Database and imdb (others include tv.com). It is planned to add more extensive links for individual shows in due course, as well as further details on relevant pages of John Peel Wiki. Please feel free to add any missing shows. *See also Dutch TV, Films. Presenter *Top Of The Pops (various years, see Top Of The Pops (Appearances)) *Glastonbury (various years) *Restoration (2003) http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/galleries/showman/page13.shtml http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0377250/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/johnpeel/galleries/showman/page13.shtml *Meltdown And The Royal Festival Hall At 50 (2001) *The Things We Do For Love (2001) *The Story Of The Undertones: Teenage Kicks (2001) *Love Stories (2000) *Hippy Night (1999)http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/b470b68c51a24ab7b1cb0c962897e207 *Sounds Of The Suburbs (1999) *Music Of The Millenium (1998) *The Artist Formerly Known As Captain Beefheart (1997) *Rock The Kop: The Hillsborough Justice Concert (1997) *Funk Me Up, Scotty (1996) *Travels With My Camera: Autobahn Blues (1996) *Hancock's World (1995) *120 Minutes (1995) *Ten Of The Best (1995) *What The Magazines Say (1995) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/28_July_1995 *Vivian Stanshall Diamond Geezer (1995) - introduction *Standing Room Only: The Platinum Parrots (1994) *A For ABBA (1993) *TV Hell: Rock Bottom (1992) *On A Personal Note (1988) *The Bhundu Boys (1987) *Review (1987) *Omnibus: Video Jukebox (1986) *TOTP: Top Mates (1985) *The Tube (1983, 1987) http://blog.wfmu.org/freeform/2006/02/the_continuing_.html *The Noel Edmonds Late, Late Breakfast Show (1982, 1983) *National Rock & Pop Awards (1980) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/26_February_1980 *Sight And Sound In Concert (1977) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1977_In_Concert *Line Up: The Week (1969) *How It Is (1968) Subject *John Peel's Record Box (2005) *John Peel: In Session Tonight (2004) *Inside Out (2004) *Dear John (2004) *Celebrity Going Home: Going Home - John Peel's Story (2004) *John Peel Night - Dear John - Charlie Higson & Paul Whitehouse - Dear John - Clare Grogan - Dear John - Kevin Samson - Dear John - Loudon Wainwright III - Dear John - Ronnie Wood - Father And Son (1999) - John Peel TV Personality (1999) - Peel's Sounds Of The 60s And 70s (1999) - Turn That Racket Down (1999) - Peel's Sounds Of The 80s And 90s (1999) - The Artist Formerly Known As Captain Beefheart (1997) *HARDtalk (1999) *This Is Your Life (as subject, 1995; setting up Lonnie Donegan, 1991) *DJ Heaven (1993) *Snapshots (1993) *Suffolk Comfort (1990) *Arena: Today Carshalton Beeches ... Tomorrow, Croydon (1981) *One Man's Week (1971) http://www.tvpopdiaries.co.uk/1971.html Interviewee / On-Screen Participant *Top Of The Pops - The Story Of 1985 (2018) *Top Of The Pops - The Story Of 1984 (2017) *Top Of The Pops - The Story Of 1983 (2017) *Arena: The Roundhouse - The People's Palace (2016) *Top Of The Pops - The Story Of 1982 (2016) *Top Of The Pops - The Story Of 1980 (2015) *The Fall - It's Not Repetition, It's Discipline (2015) *Music for Misfits: The Story of Indie (2015) *The Wonderful and Frightening World of Mark E. Smith (2005) *Diesel-U-Music Awards (2004) *David Bowie - Origins Of A Star Man (2004) *What I Wish I'd Known When I Was 20 (2004) *The Canyons Of His Mind Vivian Stanshall (2004) *Time Shift (2004) *The Rise Of The Celebrity Class (2004) *Made In Sheffield: The Birth Of Electronic Pop (2004) *The Heaven And Earth Show (2003) *Grumpy Old Men (2003) *A Song For Europe (2003) *Originals: Free Will And Testament Robert Wyatt (2003) *The 100 Greatest Musicals (2003) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0395313/ *Great Britons (2002) *Reggae: The Story Of Jamaican Music (2002) *When Hippies Ruled The World (2002) *These Things Take Time: The Story Of The Smiths (2002) *Room 101 (2002) *Bitter Sweet: The Story Of Diabetes (2002) *Life And Death Of Ofra Haza (2002) *Made In Sheffield (2001) *Bandit (probably from 2001) *When Liverpool Ruled The World (2001) *Top Of The Pops: The True Story (2001) *Summer Sensations (2001) *Trail Of Trash (2000) *The Teaching Awards 2000 (2000) *My Generation: Light In Dark Places (2000) http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2000/jun/11/sarahryle.theobserver?INTCMP=SRCH *A Brief History Of The F-Word (2000) http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/651280 *Bay City Rollers, Remember? (1999) *I Was There (1999) *The Jack Docherty Show (1999) *Video Nation - Best Of 98 (1998) *Check One, Two (1998) *A Big Hand For Sooty (1998) *The World Of The End (1998) *Robert Wyatt: Little Red Robin Hood (1998) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0309801/ *The Radio One Story (1997) *Army Of Innocents (1997) *The Nation's Favourite Poems (1996) http://www.irishtimes.com/news/the-poetry-of-oasis-1.92931 *The Business (1996) *Störung Ost (1996) *North West Festivals; Wilson v Wylie (1996) *Rare, Precious Or Beautiful (1995) *Arena: Punk And The Pistols (1995) *Dancing In The Street (1995) *Talking X's: House Of Wax (1995) *Shooting Stars (1995) *Night Shift: A Night At Radio One (1996) *Def II The Platinum Parrots (1994) *Digging the Dancing Queens (1994) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0815452/ *Smashie And Nicey: The End Of An Era (1994) *Do You Remember The First Time? (1994) *Big E (1994) *Where Were You? (1993) *The Late Show: Whatever Happened to the 60s? (1993) *Nul Points: A Brief Story Of The Eurovision Song Contest (1993) *Rapido (1991) *Scene Today (1990's) *One On 1 (1988) *Fideo 9 (1988) *The Media Show (1988) *The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross (1987) *The South Bank Show: The Smiths (1987) *Wogan: 20 Years of Radio 1 Special (1987) *The Laughing Prisoner (1987) *Did You See? (1987) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/23_February_1987 *Rock Around The Clock: Hip-Hop Grandmaster Class (1986) *Go For It! (1986) *Old Grey Whistle Test (1985) (1986) *Clive James In London (1985) https://www.newspapers.com/image/121283365/?terms=john%2Bpeel *Something I Want To Do (1985) *Sunday Sunday (1984) (1985) *Who Dares Wins (1984) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9iwNicTDcA http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0747606/ *Ear Say (1984) *ITN (1984) *The Tube (1983) http://www.bangagong.co.uk/bangagong.co.uk/The_Tube_Story_-_Part_3.html *Ebony (1983) *Eight Days A Week (1983) *Breakfast Time (1983) (1984) (1988) *Whatever You Didn't Get (1983) *Oxford Road Show (1983) *Rough Cut and Ready Dubbed (1982) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493162/ *Check It Out (1981) *Pop Quiz (1981)http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/9d34499666154b23a1c784a9e6201b01 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803391/ http://missingepisodes.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=totp&action=print&thread=6294 *Nationwide (1981) *Live From Two (1981) http://www.tvpopdiaries.co.uk/1981.html *The Private Life Of The Robin: Robin Scott - The BBC Remembers (1980) *Tiswas (1980) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/14_April_1980 http://www.tiswasonline.com/tapes_dvds.php?area=tape&label=comedy_capers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMVGxCCT77M *Mainstream (1979) *Star Games (1979) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/20_November_1979 http://www.tvcream.co.uk/?p=8603 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692254 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692276 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/692287 *Omnibus: The Record Machine (1978) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/14222 http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/title/327537 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/29_September_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/06_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/11_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/12_October_1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_October_1978 *Pop Quest (1978) *Swap Shop (1978) *South Bank Show (1978) https://www.newspapers.com/image/259461524/?terms=john%2Bpeel%2Bitv *Brass Tacks (1977) *We've Got The Music (1976) *Man Alive; Pot (1973) *The Goodies (1973) *Radio Wonderful (1973) *All These Rock Years (1972) *Man Alive : VD (1971) *Anatomy of Pop (1971) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0318863/ *Omnibus: The Young Platform (1971) http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/2049e1aa0c6249b1aaf5307051090da8 *Man Alive: The Disc Jockeys (1970) http://www.tvpopdiaries.co.uk/1970.html *Ten Years Of What? (1969) *The Record Star Show (1969) *Free For All (1969) *British Pathe: Pop Star Awards (1969) *Late Night Line-Up (1968, 1970) http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/p03451r1 http://globalia.net/donlope/fz/videography/1970-75.html *British Pathe: Pop Awards (1968) *Juke Box Jury (1967) *M.V.Galaxy Radio London (1967) Narrator *Chambre Hardman And The Lost City of Liverpool (2004) *Originals: Solitary Life Richard Thompson (2003) *Caterham - Survival Of The Fastest (2003) *Crow's Milk (2003) http://www.beefheart.com/crows-milk-magic-band-reunion-documentary/ *Flying Home (2003) *Money Programme: Commandos Of Cool (2002) http://trove.nla.gov.au/work/17035943?selectedversion=NBD41567946 http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/programmes/the_money_programme/2067183.stm http://www.bbcactivevideoforlearning.com/1/TitleDetails.aspx?TitleID=66 *Swimming With Sharks (2002) *Cyderdelic (2002) *Trouble At The Top (2001) *Everyday Something (2001) *Action Animals (2001) *The Real ... Keith Moon (2000) *Classic British Cars (1999) *Animal People (1999) *A Life Of Grime (1999 - 2004) *Rock Family Trees (1995) (1998) *Classic Aircraft (1998) *Classic Homes (1998) *Classic Plant (1998) *Cardigans At Christmas (1997) *Classic Trains (1997) *Ad Fab (1997) *Everyman (1997) *Moving People (1996) *Aftershock (1996) *Classic Ships (1996) http://www.locatetv.com/tv/classic-ships *Classic Trucks (1995) *QED: Craig's Boot (1994) *Gimme Shelter (1987) *How Not To Become A Bank Manager (1985) *Fairport Convention And Matthews' Southern Comfort (1970) Commercial Appearances / Voiceovers *Give Blood (2004) (in person) *Postal Scams Advert (2003) (voiceover) *Bob The Builder (2002) (voiceover) *Equitable Life Advert (2000) (in person) *Home Truths (2000) (in person) *Rennie (1998) (voiceover) *Space Ghost Coast To Coast (1996) (voiceover) *Swinton Insurance Advert (1994) (voiceover) *Carlsberg Export Advert (1994) (voiceover) *BBC Radio One Advert (1993) (in person) *The Best Punk Album In The World ... Ever! (1992) (voiceover) *Vimto Advert (1991) (voiceover) *ICI Grasshopper Advert (1989) (voiceover) *Morrissey Suedehead Advert (1988) (voiceover) *Trio Advert (1985-6) (voiceovers) *Colour Fresh (1984) (voiceover) *The Story Of The Who (1976) (voiceover) Other *University Challenge (2014, 2015) *Mastermind (2012) *FM (2009) *Alistair McGowan's Big Impression (2000) *The 11 O'Clock Show (1999) *The Trials Of Oz (1991) Category:TV Category:Reference